2-(2,3-epoxypropyl)phenols are C-glycidylphenols in which the 2,3-epoxypropyl or glycidyl group is directly bonded to a phenyl ring carbon atom, and are differentiated from O-glycidylphenols, or glycidyl phenyl ethers, in which the glycidyl group is bonded to the phenol oxygen atom. 2-(2,3-epoxypropyl)phenols are potentially useful reactants in thermoset resins, and in particular, in epoxy resins, by virtue of their epoxy functionality. In order to become a material of commerce, an efficient, low cost method of manufacturing 2-(2,3-epoxypropyl)phenols is desirable. In order to be low cost, the method should have the following characteristics. It should be based on low-cost materials that are available in bulk quantities, it should be a one-step reaction, and it should have a commercially acceptable cycle time (time between batches in batch manufacturing).